


A world apart

by JojosCircus



Category: EXO (Band), Halsey (Musician), One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV), The Chainsmokers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Guest appearances, I Don't Even Know, King - Freeform, Lemon, Lemon Cakes, M/M, Surprise appearances, Vampires, i don't even know what is coming up next, prince - Freeform, the best fic ever bow down mother fcker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojosCircus/pseuds/JojosCircus
Summary: When the world is torn apart by war and vampires, can Louis save his relationship with Harry?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Death_by_Gallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/gifts).



> This was made for Johna who literally begged for this fic to be a thing so like don't blame me if its odd guys cause like it isn't my fault. Blame Johna

         Harry Styles, royal prince of Manchester ran his fingers along his lover's jaw line. He gazed adoringly into his warm, clear eyes and knew with absolute certainty that he was loved. He tucked his head into his chest and curled deeper into his embrace. "Let's stay like this forever," Harry purred softly into the King's chest. Even as he uttered the words he knew it couldn't be true. It was he who held the darkest secret of all.

* * *

       

         Louis Tomlinson III, King of Yorkshire, loved Harry Styles so much. They were soulmates. He wanted to build him a kingdom.So he sat out on a majestic white horse, in search of the grandest place to build the kingdom for his one true love to rule over.

         Louis Tomlinson III passed through a beautiful wooded glen.

         “Ah, this is lovely,” Louis Tomlinson III sighed to himself and pirouetted off of his loyal horse Robert. “I shall have to bring Harry here one day. He would love it.”

          He closed his eyes and basked in the fresh, crisp wind, letting it mess up his previously perfectly styled hair.

          To his left he heard the bushes rustle and an uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the five gallons of Nesquik he consumed earlier that day.

          “That sounds quite too large to be any ordinary field mouse, show yourself, you arrant knave!”

          “Foiled again,” sung a female voice from behind the bush.

          Then Halsey and the Chainsmokers appeared out of the bushes, portable speakers in each hand.

          Louis Tomlinson III gasped and backed away. “Ergad! Halsey! And the Chainsmokers! You know you aren’t allowed outside of your cavern.”

          “We’ve escaped with a purpose,” the two dudes from the Chainsmokers said together in a dreaded monotone. “We’ve come to suck your blood.”

         Halsey hissed at Louis Tomlinson III and bared her fangs and then pulled her iPhone 7 out of her back pocket. Suddenly the hit song “Closer” blared through all the speakers.

          Vampires ain’t ever getting older. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED-----

 

 

 

 


End file.
